The River
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: My entry to the McKeller LJ Challenge 'Beer.' Although he was nervous, he took the chance and leaned in to kiss her.


"Jenn

**My entry to Challenge #2 "Beer" on the McKeller community on LiveJournal. I hope you guys enjoy! This is a slightly established relationship between Rodney and Jennifer, meaning that they've seen each other a few times, but nothing serious has happened yet. Anything up to "The Last Man" is fair game spoiler wise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**The River**

"Jenn." Rodney called as he entered the oddly empty infirmary.

"In here." Jenn called back to Rodney from her office.

Rodney walked through the infirmary and towards her office. He found Jenn sitting at her computer.

"What are you doing?" Rodney asked as he leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the computer screen.

"Just writing up some reports for the SGC, nothing too big." Jenn stated.

"Well then, are you up for a trip to the mainland?"

"Yeah, I'd love that." Jennifer smiled. She hadn't been to the mainland on New Lantea yet, and she had really wanted to see it.

"Good." Rodney stated. "So umm…"

"…I'll meet you in the Jumper Bay in an hour." Jennifer finished, saving Rodney from himself.

"Ok." Rodney smiled at her. "See you in an hour." He waved to her, and walked out of the infirmary. He then headed to the mess hall to pick up some food for their New Lantean picnic.

**xMCKELLERx**

Jenn walked into the Jumper Bay to find Rodney prepping Jumper3 for flight. She put her bag down on one of the seats in the rear hatch, and walked up behind Rodney. She put her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey." She whispered into his ear.

"Hey to you too." Rodney answered as he turned his head to give her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm pretty much done with pre-flight; we'll be out of here in no time."

"Good." Jennifer said as she sat down in the co-pilot's seat. This was her first time sitting in the front of a Jumper.

"This is your first time, right?" Rodney asked.

"Yeah, it is." Jennifer answered. "And quite frankly, I'm a little nervous."

"So was I the first time, but don't worry, it'll be fine. Thanks to the inertial dampeners, you won't feel a thing."

Jennifer just nodded at Rodney.

"Ok, we're good to go." Rodney said as he tapped his headset. "Control Room, this is Dr. McKay, open the jumper bay doors."

They both heard the rumbling of the metal doors opening above them, to reveal the sparsely clouded midday sky. Before Jennifer even knew that they were flying, they were already in the sky. Rodney was right; she didn't feel a thing.

"It's beautiful up here." Jennifer said in awe. She could see the green mainland below them, and it was a sight that she had never seen before in her life. "Where are we going?"

"I thought that I'd surprise you a little bit." Rodney looked in her direction and smiled at her.

After about another ten minutes of flying and casual talking, they started to near their destination on the mainland. Below her, Jenn could see a small river snaking its way through the lush green landscape.

"It's a sight, isn't it?" Rodney asked her.

"It's beautiful. How did you find the place?" she asked in awe.

"The geographers were doing an aerial survey, and while I was looking through the reports, I thought that I should bring you to have a look." Rodney explained. He then descended the Puddle Jumper on the ground a little bit from the river. They grabbed their stuff from the back of the ancient ship, and finally put their feet on solid ground for what seemed like the first time in months.

After putting all of their stuff down in a desirable spot, Jenn walked over to the edge of the river, and stuck her bare foot into the crystal blue ripples. It was a little chilly at first, but she soon got used to it. She then leaned down, and rolled up the bottom of her pants until they came to her knees. Jenn then waded into the shallow part of the river.

"Come over here Rodney, the water's nice." She laughed.

"Nope. I'm better over here." Rodney called back to her from the place where they had parked the Jumper and put down all of their stuff. He was hungry, and wanted to eat the food that he had brought for them.

"After we eat, do you promise?" Jenn asked walking over to sit on the blanket with him.

"No."

Jenn gave him an 'are you kidding me look' that changed his mind.

"Fine." He finally agreed, not wanting to disappoint her.

"Smart man." Jennifer laughed.

"You know, I get that a lot." Rodney laughed along with her.

"I'm sure you do." Jenn added through her laughter. "Well, I've brought a surprise for you."

Rodney raised his eyebrows. "Surprise?"

"Yep. It's something that I thought that you would enjoy a little…" Jenn stated as she reached into the black bag she brought with her. Out of it, she pulled two bottles of beer. "This time, the drink's on me."

"How did you…Where did you…?"

"My secret." Jennifer answered again. She had a tiny smirk on her face that made Rodney's blood boil.

They both opened their bottles, and held them up.

"May the two of us have many more of these little outings." Jennifer said.

"To Us." Rodney took the big chance to say. He only saw the smile grow bigger on Jennifer's lips, so it was a good sign. He didn't want to scare her away.

They took sips of their drinks, ate, and talked about pretty much everything. When they were finished, Jennifer stood up in her spot, and held her hand out to Rodney.

"It's time." She said.

"Time for what?" Rodney asked.

"You promised me that we'd go in the river." Jennifer reasoned. She then had that tiny smirk on her face as she took the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over head, to reveal a white bra.

"Jennifer…What are you doing?" Rodney had trouble asking.

"I'm going for a swim, and you _promised_ that you'd join me." She pouted and she placed her hands on her hips.

Right as she brought her hands down to start undoing her pants, Rodney stopped her. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, I don't want to get my clothes soaking wet." Jennifer reasoned innocently as she stepped out of her pants and over towards the river. She waded into it, to let her body adjust to the temperature for a few seconds. She then descended deeper into it, until she was about waist-deep. The current was fairly slow, so she didn't have a hard time standing in it or anything.

"You coming?" She asked Rodney.

_Why did you promise her, why, why, why?_ He asked himself as he took his shirt off. He saw a smile find its way onto Jenn's face, so that made him fell slightly more at ease. He then let his pants slide onto the ground as well as he headed over to the river where Jenn was standing, waiting for him. '_It's the beer, it's the beer!'_ Screamed though his head.

"See, not that cold, right?" Jenn reasoned as Rodney joined her.

"Not, not bad." Rodney whimpered as he went to go and stand closer to her. His eyes darted between two things: her chest and her lips.

"I had fun with you today Rodney." She said after a second wanting to break the silence that had settled upon them. She started to move closer to him, until their faces were only a couple of inches apart.

"Me too." Rodney said in his usual 'I'm so nervous around girls' voice. Although he was nervous, he took the chance and leaned in to kiss her. At first it was soft, but then grew more passionate after a couple of seconds. Rodney pushed his tongue up against her lips; begging her to open up for him. Jennifer responded by opening her mouth to his, pushing her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. As their tongues battled for dominance, Rodney moved his hands to her waist. She put her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her wet body into his. He then took her bottom lip between his and sucked which caused a moan to radiate from her. Then they both pulled away; the need for oxygen becoming way too great.

"Wow." Jennifer smiled. Rodney had never seen such a big smile on her face before.

"That was amazing." Rodney finally managed to say after a minute of looking into her brown eyes.

"And to think all we needed was a little beer to get us started." Jennifer sighed.

"Our first date was a drink, so I guess it's fitting." Rodney reasoned.

"True, very true." Jennifer smiled again. She then leaned in to kiss him again; ready for another go.

**xMCKELLERx**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please review!!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
